sherrilyn_kenyonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Gautier
History Nick was born in New Orleans to Cherise Gautier and Adarian Malachai. His mothers parents gave her an ultimatum, give up him (the baby), finish high school and continue living with them, or keep her baby and be kicked out without any recognition. Before birth Cherise was thinking of putting him up for adoption to give him a better life than being raised in poverty. After giving birth she recognized that she wouldn't be able to stand looking at every boy and wondering if it was hers and when asked says she doesn't regret it at all. Though she felt sorry for raising him in poverty, She made Nick refuse Charity. He got into fights on an average basis, normally because someone insulted his mother, and unfortunately often was assumed responsible for starting fights since he was seen as "Cajun Scum". Nick got a perfect score on his entry exam for high school twice before they realized that he hadn't cheated and was accepted into the prestige St.Richards High School with the highest score the school had seen in a long time. It didn't stop the non scholarship people from harassing him saying he cheated to get in. Nick had a hard time at school being bashful and forced to wear tacky hawaiian shirts. For a while Nick was part of the football team, until he was kicked off getting into a fight and then was added back to the team after half of them were eaten by Madaugs Semi-Accidental Zombies Incident (More on that here). The Story started with Nick helping his friends with something on the promise of money when he realized they were mugging an innocent tourist couple. Nick revolted and saved the people, getting beat up and shot by his "friends" in the process. If Kyrian hadn't been watching and stepped into save him, Nick would have died. Nick was in Kyrian's debt as he also payed for Nick's hospital bills, as Nick and Cherise refused to accept charity Kyrian decided to have Nick work for him as his squire to pay the hospital bill. He was introduced into the real Supernatural world (rather than what Bubba and Mark participated in) when Acheron was revealed to be an Atlantean god. It was just after then that Nick truly discovered his and his paternal ancestors legacy. It didn't take him long to become a brilliant prelaw student at Loyola and a technogeek computer whiz. According to Tad Addams, Nick could hack into anything. Nick was Kyrian's Squire and best man at his wedding, drinking buddies with Tabitha Devereaux, and—despite his smart-mouthed, mule-headed, charming-as-hell self—the closest thing to a best friend Acheron ever had. After Kyrian's return to mortality, Nick became Talon's unofficial, part-time Squire. It all sort of went to pot the night Nick made the worst decision of his life and slept with Simi... though to his credit, he did n't know what she meant to Ash at the time. Ash went so crazy when he found out that he inadvertently cursed Nick by saying, "If I were you, I'd kill myself to save me the trouble of doing it later."When Nick found his beloved mother after she had been murdered by the Desiderius-possessed Ulric, he took his own life so that Artemis would be forced to make him a Dark-Hunter and allow him his vengeance. Artemis—who cannot make a Dark-Hunter from a suicide—felt she had no right to Nick's soul, so she handed it over to Acheron. Nick bears his bow-and-arrow mark on his face and neck, making it impossible to conceal (though it goes quite well with his Blood Rite tattoo). After Acheron gave Nick to Savitar to train, Savitar handed him over to Ravyn Kontis. Angry at the world, Nick ran off and really went to the dark side. He made a pact with Stryker and drank his blood, an act that gave him silver eyes and godlike powers.